Chained by Love
by mnmonroe
Summary: I woke up handcuffed to my worst nightmare: a conservative woman in a button-down shirt. Or in Rei's case, one buttoned all the way up to her chin. She smart, sexy, witty and wants nothing to do with the ninja life-in other words, me. Sasukexoc attempt!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Sasuke story attempt. I'm little scared and out my comfort zone but here goes. It will be based in the future so don't freak out too much. I personally like Sasuke coming to his sense and coming home. Anyways, enough of me rambling on I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1:

Rei came awake to an awful throbbing in her head. She felt terrible.

What had hap-

She tensed as she remembered the unseen man.

His words.

Terrified, she pushed herself up, and quickly learned she was on a cold concrete floor, in a very small, dust-covered room…

And handcuffed to an unknown brunette man.

A screamed wedge itself in her throat, but she held it back.

_Don't panic. Not until you have all the facts. For all you know, Ren is making good her threat for a blind date-just like the time she "accidentally" locked you in the supply closet with Ryota Iwota for three hours._

_Or "kidnapped" you in the trunk of her car with that weird musician. _

Ren was always trying unorthodox ways to set her up with guys. Although, to be fair to her sister, Ren didn't usually knock the guy unconscious before she forced them together.

Still, with Ren there was a first time for just about anything. And extreme blind-dating was very vintage Ren.

Forcing herself to remain calm until she had more information, Rei took in her surroundings. The two of them were in a small room with no windows and one rusty iron door. A door she couldn't reach without dragging her "friend" across the floor.

There was no furniture or anything else. The only light came from a bulb in the center of the ceiling.

Okay, so she wasn't in immediate danger.

Still far from comforted, she looked at the body beside her. He lay with his back to her, and he was either dead or unconscious.

Preferring the latter, she inched toward him. He appeared rather tall, and he was positioned as if he had been dumped roughly onto the floor.

Her legs shaking, Rei rose slowly to her knees and moved over him to keep his arms from being twisted any more.

He didn't move.

She trailed her gaze over his body. A long black trench coat, black pants, a black crew-neck shirt, and a green ninja vest combined to give him an extremely dangerous appearance even while lying on the floor. His feet were covered by a pair of ninja sandals. His dark locks fell over his headband.

"Excuse me?" she whispered, reaching out to touch his arm. "Are you alive?"

As soon as her hand touched the hard, lean muscle of his biceps, her breath faltered. His prone body was like coiled steel. There wasn't a bit of a fleshy feel to him. He was all lithe, strong power.

_Oh my, my._

Before she could stop herself, Rei ran her hand down his arm. The feel of it!

She let out a slow, appreciative breath.

"Guy? Mister?" she tried again, shaking his hard, muscular shoulder. "Mr. Ninja man, would you please wake up so I can leave? I really don't want to hang out in a closet with a dead man any longer than I have to, okay? C'mon, please, there's only one of me and you're a really big, big guy."

He didn't budge.

_Okay, I'll have to try something else._

Bitting her lip, Rei rolled him onto his back. His hair fell away from his leaf headband. Her breath caught in her throat. Okay, now she was majorly impressed.

He was gorgeous. His jaw strong and defined his cheekbones high. His face aristocratically boned.

Oh baby, this man possessed that rare masculine beauty that only a few, _very_ lucky women ever saw in flesh. Rei was not easily impressed with male beauty. But then, Rei much preferred their minds over their bodies. From her experience most men she knew who looked even half this good generally had IQs that were smaller than her combined shoe size.

Unlike Ren, it took more than a cute butt and wide shoulders to turn her head.

Although…

Rei ran her gaze over his lean, muscular body. In the case of this man, she might be willing to make an exception.

Provided he wasn't dead, of course.

Hesitantly, she reached out and placed her hand against his pale neck to check his pulse. A strong, heavy heartbeat thumped against her fingertips.

Relieved he was alive, she tried to shake him again. "Hey, yummy ninja guy? Can you hear me?"

He moaned low in his throat, and then slowly blinked his eyes open. Rei stared at the sight of those eyes. They were so dark they appeared black, and when they focused on her, they dilated menacingly.

With a curse, he grabbed her by the shoulders.

Before she could move, he rolled over with her, pinning her against the floor beneath his body as he held her wrists above her head.

Those dark, captivating eyes searched hers suspiciously. Rei couldn't breathe. Every inch of him was pressed intimately against her and she became instantly aware of the fact that his arms weren't the only part of his body that was rock-hard and solid. The man was a wall of sleek, strong muscle.

His hips rested dead center between her legs while his hard taut stomach leaned against her in a way that brought a flush to her cheeks. Made her feel hot and tingly. Breathless.

For the first time in her life, she wanted to lift her head and kiss a man whom she knew absolutely _nothing_ about.

Who was he?

To her complete shock, he lowered his head down to the side of her face and took a deep breath in her hair.

Rei went rigid. "Are you _sniffing _me?"

A deep, melodious laugh rumbled through his body, sending an odd tingly surge through her.

"Only admiring your perfume." He whispered softly in her ear.

"You are not Iwota Ren." He whispered the words so softly that even with his mouth brushing her ears she had to strain to hear.

She swallowed. "You know R-"

"Shh," he whispered in her ear as his thumbs caressed her captured wrists in a rhythm that sent electric surges through her.

"They are listening." Sasuke drew a deep appreciative breath.

Now that he was certain she posed no immediate threat, he knew he should move away from the woman beneath him, and yet… He could not seem to move.

For minute, Sasuke actually lost himself to sensation of it as he imagined removing their clothes and exploring her curves more fully.

She squirmed beneath him, only adding to his fantasy.

Hmmm…

Of course, if she ever found out who he was, she would pale in terror. And if she were anything like her sister, she would attack.

Such a pity, really. But then, he was used to people being terrified of him.

"Who's listening?" she whispered.

Opening his eyes, he relished the sound of her gentle, lilting voice. Against his iron will back a little to study her. Her hair at first appeared brown but upon closer inspection one could see auburn strands that caught the light. Her deep blue eyes showed confusion, her anger, and her spirit. They were set in a beguiling face that had one tiny freckle just below her left eye. That mark alone distinguished her from her sister. That and her scent. Ren wore expensive perfumes that overwhelmed his senses, while this woman smelled of roses.

Rei's face burned as his erection bulged disturbingly against her pelvis. The man might not be dead, but he was certainly stiff. And this had _nothing_ to do with rigor mortis. "Look, buster, I really think you need to find someplace else to rest."

His gaze focused hungrily on her lips and she saw the raw longing in the depths of those midnight eyes. His jaw flexed rigidly as if he were fighting himself.

As she lay there beneath him, she realized just how vulnerable she was to him. And how much she truly wanted a taste of those well-shaped lips. That both scared and excited her.

He blinked and a veil came over his face, disguising his mood from her. He released her.

As he moved away, she saw the blood on her pink sweater. "Oh, my God!" she gasped. "Your bleeding?"

End Notes: So how was it? Please leave me reviews or suggestions on your way out. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Due to all the wonderful responses I've gotten on this story; I've decided to continue with my SasukexOC story. Yea! I hope you continue to enjoy and are not to disappointed.

Chained by Love

Chapter 2:

He took a deep breath as he sat next to her. "The wound will heal."

Rei couldn't believe his nonchalant tone. Judging from the amount of blood on her clothes, she would say he was deeply injured and yet he showed no other signs of it.

"Where are you hurt?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he ran his left hand through his dark hair. He paused to glare at the large sliver handcuffs on his right wrist, then he started pulling angrily at it.

By the deadly, cold light in his eyes, she could tell the handcuffs bothered him even more than they did her.

Now that he was awake and not on top of her, Rei was struck by the dark moodiness of his features. There was something very romantic and compelling about his face.

Something heroic.

All too easily, she could see him dressed like a Regency rake or medieval knight. His classical features held an indefinable quality that seemed oddly out of place in this modern world.

"Well, well," a disembodied voice said. " The Konoha ninja is awake."

Rei recognized the evil voice as the one belonging to whoever had clobbered her at Ren's house.

"Daichi," the man beside her said in a chiding tone as he looked about the brown walls. " Still playing your little games, I see. Now why don't you be a good boy and show yourself to me?"

"All in good time, Ninja of the Leaf, all in good time. You see, I am not like the others you know who run and cower from the big, bad wolf. I am the big, bad woodsman who executes that wolf."

The disembodied voice gave a dramatic pause. " You and Ren Iwota have been merciless in your pursuit of my brethren and the time has come for you to know fear. By the time I finish with the two of you, you will be begging me to let you die."

Sasuke lowered his head and laughed. " Daichi dearest, I have never begged a day in my life, and the sun will surely splinter before I _ever_ plead for anything from the likes of you."

"Hubris," Daichi said. " I so love punishing that crime."

The ninja pushed himself to his feet, and Rei saw the wound in his side. His shirt was slightly torn and blood stained the floor where he had been sitting.

But he didn't seem to notice the injury.

"Tell me, do you like your handcuffs?" Daichi asked. " Those shackles are laced with my chakra. Only me or one of the Legendary Sannins could set you free."

The ninja glanced around the room. The fierce look on his face would have scared the devil himself. "I am so going to enjoy killing you."

Daichi laughed. " I doubt you'll get the chance once your little friend learns who you are."

The ninja cast a look at her that told her to keep her identity quiet. Not that he needed to. The last thing she would ever do was betray her sister.

"Is that why you chained us together?" the ninja asked. "You wanted to watch us fight?"

"Oh no," Daichi said. "Not my plan at all. If you kill each other, that would be fine by me, but what I intend to do is much more fun. Soon. the Ninja of the Leaf is about to become the hunted and I am going to _thoroughly_ enjoy tracking you down and making you suffer. There is no place you can hide where I won't find you."

The ninja smirked. "You think you're capable of hunting me?"

"Oh yes. Yes I do. You see, I know your weakness even better than you do."

"I have no weakness."

Daichi laughed. "Spoken like a Ninja of the Leaf. But all of us have an Achilles' heel. You are no exception."

Rei swore she could almost hear Daichi lick his lips in satisfaction. "Your greatest weakness is your nobility. That woman will hate you, yet you won't kill her to be safe. While she tries to kill you, you'll guard her from me with your life." Daichi laughed evilly. "You just can't resist a person in peril, can you?"

"Daichi, Daichi, Daichi," the ninja tsked. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Don't you dare take that flippant tone with me."

"Hmm, why not?"

"Because I'm not a scared little boy who runs and cringes from you. I am your worst nightmare."

The ninja scoffed. " Must you resort to clichés? C'mon, Daichi, couldn't you think of anything more original than that B-movie dialogue staple?"

A furious snarl echoed in the room. "Stop mocking me."

"Sorry, you're right. The least I could do is show you respect before I expire you."

"Oh you won't _expire_ me. You are the one who will die this time. Have you given thought to how much she's going to slow you down? Not to mention the existence of her little friends. They will take you down like a pack of wild dogs. And if I were you, I pray for that. You have never known the suffering I will inflict upon you when next we meet."

His lips were in a tight, firm line, and then the ninja smiled at Daichi's threats. " You seriously overestimate your abilities."

"We shall see."

Rei heard the mike click off.

The ninja jerked again at the cuffs. "I am going to kill that horror-movie reject!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" she said as he flapped her arm around trying to free himself. "That arm _is _attached."

He paused and look down at her. His gaze softened. "Twins. It never occurred to him. Have you any idea where your sister is?"

"I don't know where _I_ am or what time it is. For that matter, I don't know what's going on here. Who are you and who is that guy?" Then, she lowered her voice and added, "Can he hear us?"

Sasuke shook his head. " No, the mike channel is closed. For the moment, he's off plotting his Igoresque revenge. I don't know about you, but I have this image of him rubbing his hands together and laughing."

Sasuke took a minute to study her. She didn't appear hysterical… yet, and he wanted to keep it that way. Telling her Daichi was a soul-sucking demon who was after her sister didn't seem like the best way to accomplish that.

Of course, given her sister's penchant for vampire-hunting , it shouldn't really come as a surprise to her, either.

He opened his eyes which had now turned red, he reached into her mind and confirmed his suspicions. There was a healthy dose of fear in her.

Unlike her sister Ren, she wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but she was curious and angry over their situation. It was possible he could tell her everything without freaking her out, but the ninja in him operated on a need-to-know basis.

Right now all she needed to know was the bare minimum. With any luck he would be able to separate them without having to reveal anything more about himself to her.

"I am called Satoshi," he said solemnly. " And _that guy_ is a man out to harm your sister."

"Thanks, but that much I already got." Rei frowned. She should be frightened by all of this, but she wasn't. Her anger over it was to great. Leave it to her to get mixed up in her sister's crazy life.

End Note: Review, on the way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chained By Love:

Chapter 3:

In fact she was glad they had captured her by mistake, since Ren would no doubt have pulled some kamikaze stunt and gotten herself killed.

She looked at the ninja and her frown deepened. How did he know about Ren? For that matter, how had he been able to tell them apart when even their own mother had trouble at times? "Are you one of my sister's friends?"

He looked at her blankly, before pulling her to her feet. "No," he said as he patted his chest, hips, rear, and legs.

Rei tried not to notice just how incredibly toned that body was as her hand was dragged in his wake. And when her hand brushed his hard inner thigh, she thought she would moan.

He was built for sex and for speed. Too bad he wasn't her type. In fact, he was the total antithesis to everything she found desirable in a man.

Wasn't he?

He cursed. "Of course, he has my phone," he muttered, before leading her to the door.

After trying the knob, he studied the hinges.

When he unbuckled his left sandal and toed it off, Rei arched a brow. " What are you doing? Going for a swim?"

He gave her a cocky smirk before leaning down to pick the sandal off the floor. "Trying to get us out of here. You?"

"I'm trying not to get irritated at you."

Amusement flashed in his eyes, then he returned his attention to the door.

Rei watched as he as a vicious five-inch blade shot out of the toe of the sandal. He was defiantly Ren's type. She wondered if he had throwing stars inside his pockets, too.

"Oooo," she commented dryly. " _Very scary._"

He gave her an unamused look. " Baby, you ain't seen scary yet."

Rei smirked at his tough-guy demeanor and gave a very unfeminine snort.

He ignore her. Using the jagged blade, he tried to pry loose the rusted hinges.

"You're going to break that blade if you're not careful," she warned him.

He gave her an arched look. " Nothing on this planet could break this blade." He ground his teeth while hammering the sandal with his fist. "Much like nothing on this planet appears able to move this hinge." He tried for several more minutes.

"Damn," he snarled when the hinge refused to budge. He retracted the blade, then bent over to put the sandal back on. The back of his coat parted with his movements, gifting her with an nice view of him.

Oh yea, _nice_ butt.

Rei's mouth went dry as he finally straightened to his full height. He towered over her. And she liked it.

"How do you know my sister?" She asked, trying to keep her thoughts focused on the matter at hand and not on the matter of how much she wanted to taste those lips of his.

"I know her because she keeps getting in my way." He snatched at the cuffs again. "What is it with you woman that you feel this incessant need to delve into things you should leave alone?"

"I don't delve into…" Her voice trailed off as his words penetrated her mind. "You _woman_? Why would you say that?"

He didn't answer.

"Look," She said, holding up her arm to show the handcuff. "I'm stuck with you right now, and I want an answer."

"No you don't."

That did it. She hated alpha men in the worst sort of way. Those domineering, I'm-the-man-baby-let-me-drive types nauseated her.

"All right, macho baby boy," she said irritably. "I'm not some little ditz to bat my eyelashes at the buff stud in black leather. Don't try you he-man tactics with me. I'll have you know, in my office I'm known as the ball-breaker."

Sasuke frowned at her. "Macho babe boy?" He repeated in disbelief.

There had never been a time in his life that anyone other than Naruto had the mettle to stand up to him. Few men had ever dared meet him eye to eye. His name was whispered in fear by men and awe by woman.

"Buff stud in black leather," he repeated out loud. "I don't think I've ever been more insulted."

"Then you must have been an only child."

He laughed at that. In truth it would have probably been better if he had been an only child. He swept a look over her. She wasn't classically beautiful, but there was exotic quality to her almond-shaped eyes that lent her fay charm.

Her long, mahogany, hair was loose, spilling about her slender shoulders. But it was her blue eyes that were captivating. Warm and intelligent, they were narrowed on him now with malice.

A faint blush stained her cheeks, making her eyes a full shade darker. In spite of the danger they were in, he wondered what she would look like after a full night of raw, exhausting sex. He could just see her eyes dark with passion, her hair mussed, her cheeks red from his whiskers, and her lips moist and swollen from his kisses.

The thought mad his entire body burn.

Until Sasuke felt a familiar prickling on the back of his neck. "It will be dawn soon."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He pulled her to the left, then began examining the rust-covered walls for an escape. "Once we're released, we'll have to find a way to break out of these cuffs."

"Nice of you to state the obvious." Rei glanced down his body and saw the jagged wound through the torn material. "You really need to tend that."

"God forbid I should bleed to death, eh?" He asked sardonically. "Then you'd have to cart around my rotting corpse."

She wrinkled her noise in distaste. "Could you be any more morbid? Jeez."

Out of nowhere, the doorknob clicked.

"Knock, knock," Daichi said. "You have the day to hide. Come nightfall, we hunt."


End file.
